


Not So Bad After All

by thaliastxrk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: Steve wakes Peter up and convinces him to go to the gym with him, and can't help but notice how hot Peter looks while he's working out, and clearly a few other guys have noticed too.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.





	Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> ay back with a small one shot from a prompt  
enjoy bros

Peter was woken to the sound of Steve's alarm. Usually he would just cuddle up to Peter for a couple of minutes before getting out of bed and getting himself ready to go to the gym, leaving Peter to go back to sleep, but today he decided it would be a great idea for Peter to join him; pressing kisses and whispering for him to get up, a hand rubbing up and down his back as Peter cuddled his pillow and grumbled for Steve to leave him alone.

''Come on, get up, come to the gym with me,'' Steve said in between pressing kisses to Peter's shoulder, attempting to pull the covers off his young love who groaned in irritation, snatching the cover back off Steve and curling himself under the comforter. Steve chuckled and shuffled closer, tugging at the sheet, and sneaking a hand under to pinch his side, making Peter jump and giggle. ''You'll have fun, come on.''

''It's not even seven a.m,'' Peter laughed, dropping the cover from his face and staring up at Steve's face, a smile on his face and tired eyes. ''How do you have so much energy? Just stay in bed a little longer.''

''It's a good habit to have,'' Steve insisted. ''Just for an hour. Then we can come back, shower and lay in bed all day. How about that?''

That's how Peter ended up walking into the gym, fingers laced with Steve's, sporting an annoyed look and just wishing he had stuck to his guns and stayed in bed, warm and comfy and still sleeping, but no, Steve wanted a work out buddy and Peter hated him; he really did, just a little bit. It turns out the early morning work out wasn't too bad. Peter took it easy, working out alongside Steve, sharing smiles and Steve helped him out a few times; it was nice, he could get used to this. Peter left Steve, who was just focusing on weights, to go and work on some cardio.

While running on the treadmill, a guy came over and just started up a conversation. Peter thought nothing of it, just made politely replied back, but Steve soon appeared at his side, placing a kiss on his cheek and asking Peter to come back and help him out, all while giving the guy a serious look; warning him off as Steve guided him from the treadmill and out of the room. Steve ended up convincing him to lift weights with him, laughing as Peter struggled and complained, and helping him out just turned out to be Steve standing behind him and feeling him off as he chuckled in his ear each time Peter pointed it out and laughed.

''I can't work out with you touching me up,'' Peter laughed and Steve pulled him closer. ''Cut it out.''

''I can't help it,'' Steve said into his ear. ''You look so hot,'' Steve kissed his cheek and ran his hands up his thighs. ''Although there's a couple of guys looking at you that I wanna punch in the throat and I wanna let them know who you belong to.''

''Maybe they're staring because you're feeling me up in public,'' Peter pointed out, placing the weight on the floor before turning around and running his hands up Steve's biceps and lacing his fingers behind his neck. ''You think about that?''

''They were staring way before that,'' Steve said, and Peter rolled his eyes. ''And that dude who had the nerve to come up to you earlier?''

''He was just being nice. He complimented my form,'' Peter grinned, and Steve tutted.

''He wanted your form on his cock.''

''Jesus Christ,'' Peter laughed a little too loud, quickly biting his lip and looking around and then looked back at Steve, shaking his head; damn, he could be an idiot. ''You're so stupid.''

''But not wrong.'' Steve raised an eyebrow and Peter once again rolled his eyes at him. Steve then stepped back and grabbed Peter's hand, and began to guide him through the gym.

''Where are we going?'' Peter asked, and Steve just shushed him, looking around and Peter was so confused that all he could do was laugh. ''Steve, what's going on?'' That's when Steve stopped near a door, looking around and Peter just held up his free hand in question, and before he could ask again, Steve was opening the door, pushing Peter inside before following him inside and shutting and locking the door behind him. Peter looked around to find that it was an office, but he didn't get a chance to really think about it because Steve was soon turning him around and kissing Peter toughly, hands on his waist holding him close as Peter hummed into the kiss, breaking it momentarily to once again ask what he was doing. ''You can't be serious, we can't do that here.''

Steve shushed him and hauled him up, prompting Peter to wrap his legs around his waist. He was sat down on top of a desk and ultimately decided to just go along with it; as long as they were quick, they wouldn't get caught. Peter laid himself back on the desk as Steve pulled his sweatpants and underwear down just enough for him to get his cock out comfortably and then helped Peter with his.

''How are we gonna do this? We don't have anything,'' Peter asked quietly, his eyes checking the door every so often just to make sure no one was gonna try and walk in and catch them in the act; thank God for locks. Steve then pushed a finger into Peter easily, a grin on his face; he was still open and loose from their early morning session that Steve initiated, obviously.

''That's how,'' Steve said, and Peter gasped and moaned quietly as Steve quickly stretched him out. Steve then gathered spit in his hand to slick up his cock to everything go a little smoother.

''Well, it's like that when you wake me up at four in the morning for sex,'' Peter fired back, giggling for a moment before having to slam his hand down on his mouth to silence his moan as Steve wasted no time in sliding in, stretching him out and bottoming out all in one thrust. Peter dropped his hand, head falling back onto the word. ''Oh my God, fuck.''

''Didn't hear you complaining,'' Steve chuckled, hands rubbing his thighs and smirking down at him.

''Shut up and fuck me,'' Peter whined.

Steve fucked him to him quickly and thoroughly, hitting Peter's prostate just right with every thrust, his hands gripping his waist and bringing Peter down on his cock. Peter had to keep biting into his shirt and arm to muffle his moans, Steve shushing him from time to time; reminding him that someone could find them easily and it made the whole encounter so much hotter. Steve leaned over Peter, pressing kisses to his neck as he continued to pound into him, whispering filth into his ear, and hand tugging and playing with his hair. Peter was pleading and whining for Steve to ruin him, mark him up, so everyone could see who he belonged too.

Peter came, teeth in the flesh in his arm to muffle his shout as his cock spurted onto his stomach, Steve's hand heavy on his throat as the man chased his own orgasm; soon the following suit and spilling into Peter. They had a moment to come down, Steve leaning down to rest his head on Peter's chest, sharing lazy kisses before getting themselves dressed, laugh and giggling as Steve opened the door slowly to make sure no one was watching and motioned for Peter to step out after him. Peter laced their fingers together, following Steve out and was lead towards the locker room.

Turns out that a moring work out wasn't too bad after all. Peter could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> comments help me breathe and keep me writing  
come find me on tumblr; thaliastxrk


End file.
